


Conspiracy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Shopping, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes his Godson shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"Please, Uncle Harry?" Alexander turned deep brown puppy eyes on Harry.

"Well…"

"I've been really good today! I have all my school supplies, and I didn't buy any candy."

Harry sighed. "Alright, but we can't tell your mum."

"Yay!"

Smiling, Harry followed his godson into **Quality Quidditch** Supplies.

While Andrew looked at practice **quaffles** and snitches, Harry read the **Q.U.A.B.B.L.E.** poster hanging in the window. It showed **Quigley** \- captain of the Ballycastle Bats- advertising a new golden snidget preserve.

Ten minutes later they met up with Hermione. She seemingly didn't know about their extra stop, and missed their knowing smirks.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** I think these ones are all self explanatory and they also happen to be canon.


End file.
